


Little Spoon

by pupsaac (heyitschoc)



Category: Sterek - Fandom, teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: Cuddly Derek, Cute Derek, Cute Stiles, I don't regret it though, I swear this is just Derek being a cute giant puppy!!!, JUST PLAIN CUTE STEREK OK!, M/M, Pack Dad Derek, Pack Mom Stiles, Pouting Stiles, Spooning, Sterek Cuddling, Sterek is just so cute, There's mention of knee hugging Derek too, also there's, cute Stiles/Derek, cute sterek, it's not really tackled but was implied, puppy derek
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-21
Updated: 2015-02-21
Packaged: 2018-03-14 09:35:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3405776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heyitschoc/pseuds/pupsaac
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek is a ginormous puppy and Stiles is sure of it; or the one where Stiles is dating the fearsome Alpha of their pack who turns out to be a total goofball when no one’s around.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Little Spoon

**Author's Note:**

> This is the unbeta'ed version because I'm too lazy to find one right now so if there are any spelling errors or grammar mistakes, don't get too hard on me? I swear I'll have this beta read in a week. I am just really itching to post this one because the idea has been bugging me for weeks now. Anyway, enjoy Sterek Love and please, Kudos and comments are always appreciated.
> 
> P.S. I wonder if I could commission someone to make an artwork for this? IDK any Sterek artist which sucks, so if anyone could refer me to someone who would be willing to do a fanart that would just be wicked cool! All the love! xx

In hindsight, Stiles should’ve expected that dating Derek Hale, Alpha wolf and voted sexiest werewolf alive (by Stiles and Danny) would be difficult, but he didn’t really see this coming. Don’t get him wrong, he likes the man, _a lot_ if he may add, but this is weird even for him. Derek’s tall and dark and broody and just plain scary so it didn’t add up when after the first time they spent the night, he slyly draped Stiles’ arms around him when he thought Stiles was long asleep. Of course Stiles would be kidding himself if he said he didn’t find the gesture adorable, so he let it pass and made sure to give Derek extra cuddles the morning after.

After the third time Derek sneak-cuddled Stiles, he’s decided to tell his boyfriend that it’s okay if he wants to cuddle while they sleep and Derek’s part-delighted and part-embarrassed which got Stiles giggling non-stop.

“Aww, is my wolfie getting too shy now?” He teased, enjoying the red tinge dancing on Derek’s cheeks.

“Shut up.” Derek frowned, turning his back away from Stiles and bundling up with the covers.

Stiles did shut up, but not before calling Derek his _overgrown, little spoon-wolf,_ whatever that is, and then proceeded to latch himself onto the sulking man before they both fell into a comfortable slumber.

 Then a week after, a pack meeting happened. That’s when Stiles suspected something wrong is afoot. Immediately after they were told to sit down, Stiles went on to settle beside Derek. Halfway through the meeting, Stiles tried to snake his arms around Derek’s waist, because why not?

“What are you doing?” The seemingly confused Alpha asked and Stiles gave him a gummy smile that might’ve melted the whole of Antarctica.

“Uhm, cuddling my super fluffy wolf?” Stiles playfully answered, aware of the eyes now trained on them.

“Stiles we’re on the middle of an important meeting.” Derek’s voice was stoic and void of all emotion as he carefully removed the arms around him. The room went dead silent and Stiles could swear that he could die from humiliation because what the hell? His boyfriend embarrassed him in front of the pack and so, Stiles remained on his seat, silent and unmoving all the while feeling the rest of the pack looking at him with pity. He _hated_ that.

\--

“Oh my God Stiles, you have to stop sulking!” Scott sighed while they were in his room, playing (and royally sucking at) Halo. Well, Scott is playing and Stiles is hugging a pillow, but that’s not the point. The meeting ended hours ago and Scott decided to invite his best friend for an impromptu sleepover, thinking that a nice evening of videogames and junk foods will take his mind off from the whole ordeal with Derek. Clearly he was wrong. It’s been hours and all Stiles did was lie on the bed and spoon a pillow, one that Scott is sure he have drooled on last night.

“I just don’t get why he did that?” Stiles whined, rolling to his side with a pout and by God, Scott is the puppy but Stiles’ pout is way more heartbreaking to look at so he decided to stop playing and climb on the bed to join his best friend.

“Maybe he’s just shy. You know, being an Alpha and all? Maybe he thought it’d make him look weak if he let you manhandle him in front of the pack.” Scott may have meant well, but his choice of words only pushed Stiles further to the edge.

With a really deep frown, Stiles looked at his best friend and groaned, standing up. “You know what? Screw him being the macho alpha! If he doesn’t like PDA’s, it’s his problem not mine.” And with that, he picked up the console with Scott clapping his shoulders.

That night, both teenagers went to sleep with a clutter of chips around and several empty boxes of pizza; then in the middle of the night, perhaps because of old habits, got themselves tangled in each other’s embrace. The morning after Scott and Stiles decided to spend the day together just playing video games and stuffing their stomachs with more junk food.

Afternoon came and Stiles really had to go because he still has to finish a history report due on Monday.  When he came back home, he was met with a brooding Derek who looked like he’s got an actual rain cloud above him, sitting on his bed.

“You smell like Scott.” He pointed out, voice dripping with disdain.

“Hard not to when he drooled all over the bed.” Stiles maintained his monotone as he took off his jacket, throwing it at the far end of his room. “Why are you here? Wait, did you spend the whole day in my room?”

Derek nodded and sighed, an act so adorable that it took every inch of willpower Stiles got to keep a straight face. “I know you’re mad.”

“Damn right I am!” Stiles interrupted leaving Derek to hang his head low. “I mean, what was that Derek?! You purposely embarrassed me in front of the pack and that’s not even the worst part. You made it look like we’re not together when in fact half the town knows we are.” Stiles voice slightly rose, bile rising to his throat.

For five minutes it was complete silence, Stiles taking interest in his carpet all of a sudden when he heard a whimper. Not a whine, not a sigh, a full on whimper and he looked up, eyes wide with curiosity and brows knitted in confusion, to see Derek Hale, fearsome Alpha wolf and the manliest man Stiles has ever meet, hugging his knees and whimpering like a puppy that got kicked on the belly and that’s all it took for Stiles to rush to his boyfriend’s side to hug him, rocking him from side to side telling him that all is fine and that what he did last night didn’t really matter. Of course it did but the sight was so heartbreaking and so new to Stiles. In the moment of panic, he just hugged his huge puppy until he calmed down.

“Hey, hey look at me.” Stiles pleaded, cupping Derek who still refused to look anywhere but the room’s dirty carpet.

“Oh c’mon Derek, work with me on this one please?” Stiles sighed.

“You’re hurt.” Derek said, almost whispering.

“Of course I am. I don’t know what kind of shenanigan you pulled yesterday, although Scott said it’s probably because you’re the Alpha and what I did, maybe sort of made you look weak. I mean I can work with that, but maybe a little heads up next time buddy.” Derek growled lowly at the statement, looking up with a frown.

“It’s… It’s not that. I mean I’d never show signs of weakness in front of the pack, of course, but you hugging me in front of them definitely do not make me look weak. It’s actually the opposite Stiles. You make me feel stronger whenever you’re around. I don’t know if it’s a mate thing or what, but every time I am near you I get this unexplainable feeling inside me that I might be able to move a mountain if it means I’d get to protect you so please don’t even for a second think that what I did, I did because you degrade me as a person.” Derek rambled on, overwhelming Stiles for a moment because that right there is the sweetest, most romantic thing he’s ever heard anyone say to him. Unable to say anything, Stiles pinned Derek to the bed with a very fervent kiss.

The kiss turned into something more passionate and by the time they were exhausted, the sun has already set and the night wind started to chill the environment. None of this mattered as the two men were wrapped in each other’s embrace, sheets tangled all over them, sharing bodily heat.

“I’m your mate?” Stiles couldn’t help a smile stretching on his lips when he remembered the little speech his _mate_ gave earlier.

Derek was abashed at this and almost avoided eye contact if not for Stiles’ smile that kept him focused on his face. “Is it too weird? I just, I’ve always known you’re mine, but I didn’t want to tell you because you might freak out and drift away from me.” He explained, earning him a sweet kiss from the smaller one.

“No, It’s sweet Derek and I never knew this before, but I think I’ve always hoped that I’m your mate. Last night when I was at Scott’s, I kept on thinking that maybe you did what you did because you know I’m not the one you were meant to be and – Oh c’mon don’t whimper – I’m more than happy to know I’m your mate OK? It gives me the assurance that whatever happens, I’ll have you and you’ll always have me.” Derek did smile at this albeit frowning at the beginning because of a tug he felt on his chest.

“I’m sorry Stiles. I promise I’ll never put you in that kind of situation again.” He whispered, burrowing his head on Stiles’ neck while the other gave him a soft petting, whispering that he knows it won’t happen again.

“Just out of curiosity Derek, why did you do it?” The Alpha stopped inhaling and biting Stiles neck and stayed still.

“Derek, you know I won’t stop asking.” He gave Stiles a huff and unlatched himself from him, looking behind him.

“You don’t get to judge me OK?” Stiles bit his lip, nodding. _Oh boy this will be good._

“I was getting turned on.” Stiles forced down a laugh unsuccessfully and Derek scowled at him, whining. “See? This is why I didn’t want to tell you!” He grumbled lowly, turning his back from the still smiling teen.

“Oh my God, Derek Hale! You hurt my feelings and embarrassed me in front of the pack because I was giving you a boner?” Although he knew Stiles has forgiven him, he still winced, remembering his actions from last night.

“It’s not like I can help it OK? I find you extremely sexy so sue me.” He groaned, still not budging from his position even when Stiles propped his head on his shoulder, hands snaked around him and mouth twisted into the most teasing smirk mankind has ever seen.

“Well maybe next time we have a pack meeting, I’ll wear a potato sack for your sake.”

“I hate you.” He grumbled, burrowing his head into a pillow to hide a blush.

“No you don’t, I’m your mate.” Derek smiled; No he does not, in fact it’s the total opposite and they both know it.

\--

The next pack meeting happened on Friday and like any other pack meeting it started with everyone arguing with their voices raised, stuff flying from every direction, noises only dying down when Derek growled loud enough to shake the dust from the windowsills.

Stiles, who was running late from the groceries because he promised to cook dinner for everyone entered the room, chuckling at the scene. “Whoa there Alpha, don’t scare your pups like that.” A collective whimpering from the betas was heard while Derek rolled his eyes, huffing.

“Fine, just settle down everyone.” Stiles mouthed a _very good_ at his direction as he walked towards the kitchen, leaving the werewolves who were taking their places on the living room.

As it may, the meeting was still going on when Stiles finished cooking. Walking back to his pack, he caught glimpses of the night’s agenda including extra training hours and a planned out-of-town camping trip once school ends.

“Mhm, sounds like a lovely idea. Although I should warn you all that I’m not taking care of any stupid outdoors injuries while we’re out in the wild and you lot doing your werewolf stuff.” Stiles voiced his opinion while approaching Derek who was sitting on one of the leather sofas, arms finding their way around his neck and head settling down on his shoulder while every eye on the room stared at them, unblinking and expecting another scene like the one they just experienced a week ago. Stiles was actually half-expecting Derek to flip off again, but what happened next made his heart flutter.

Derek, obviously aware of everyone’s stare on them (particularly on him) looked to his side, smiled at his mate and then prompted to plant a soft kiss on Stiles’ lips as he held Stiles’ arms in place, all the while every werewolf and human on the room watched with a hint of surprise and relief.

“Who said we’d need you to tend our wounds Stiles?” Derek teased, earning him a scowl from Stiles.

“You and I both know I’m the only one who knows how to properly make you all feel better babe.” Everyone in the room gave a half-nod as if acknowledging what he just said. “Now who’s hungry?” Just as he expected, everyone jumped from their seats immediately and actually raced to the kitchen, not heeding Stiles’ advice to slow down.

“Now, you good little wolf deserves a special dessert later.” Stiles whispered on Derek’s ear with just the right amount of sexiness to get the wolf all worked up and Stiles was sure he heard a faint moan coming from his mouth.

“You’re going to be the death of me Stilinski.” Derek groaned, standing up with Stiles’ hands still wrapped around his neck.

“Then you’ll probably die happy Hale.” He countered, tipping on his toe, not letting go of his boyfriend. “Now carry me to the kitchen. Our kids are probably at each other’s throats now.” Derek then went to support Stiles’ legs on his arms, giving him a piggyback ride to the kitchen where they saw the Isaac and Erica fighting over a piece of meat.

“Everyone settle down or I’m not serving dessert!” Stiles shouted, watching everyone on the table slowly settle down as the night went on with not another commotion happening.

“You’re really a good pack mom Stiles.” Derek whispered that night as they cuddled together in bed.

“Not the time or place Derek. Now sleep.” Stiles whined sleepily as he tightened his arms around Derek’s waist, pulling him closer as the Alpha wolf gave a happy whimper at the touch, sleep slowly taking over them.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and Comments are appreciated, so please if you enjoyed this one drop me a feedback. All the love honey.
> 
> xx
> 
> ADDITIONAL NOTES: Ollierose11618, I have you to thank for the epilogue at the bottom. Hope you enjoy it sweetheart. x's and o's


End file.
